Broken Strings
by blueninjagirl09
Summary: A love-hate relationship of Stella and Charlie. Hindrances always come, so as Victoria becoming antagonist of the story. I hope it'll work.
1. Chapter 1: Love you no more

** BROKEN STRINGS**

**A/N: Hi Everyone! Starlie fanfic, but I think I'm losing my fire on them, so, I made a story ending up on them. Also, some of the details are from my experiences and happenings and I hope you'll like it. I think wrote this 5 months ago, I guess? Well, I think it works :) #IDONOTOWNLEMONADEMOUTH. Review :D -Bianca**

**Chapter 1: "I just don't love you no more."**

**CHARLIE'S POV**

(Starting date is: February 13)

A great Monday morning to Mesa High, but I think not for Stella, I guess she's not yet over with what happened yesterday;

_We were walking in the park when suddenly a white car passed through us; she stared at the plate no. and realizes that it's her aunt's car, so we decided to walk in the opposite direction. We almost reach the gate when the car returned to us and asked her some questions. She was nervous and it affected her answers, feeling guilty. When the car left, she's very nervous. I asked her to walk her home but she said that she'll be fine alone. I get that._

After class, she didn't let me walk her home, its fine. Tomorrow is Valentine's Day so I decided to buy her some chocolates, huge valentine card, and bear. The day came and it was very special to me. In the school, it's also our Spelling Bee and I'm one of them. Before the program start, I gave her my gifts, then using our whiteboard, we played some Hang Man, guessing game, and her guessing words are about my ex-girlfriend; Victoria. I don't know why, since Stella and I were back together, Victoria started to avoid her. I don't know maybe Victoria's jealous.

The next day, Teacher's Day, I think Stella has a problem and I think it relates Victoria a lot. When everyone is in the quadrangle, she went upstairs, I guess in their classroom. A few minutes, her girl friends went upstairs too. I asked Scott and some of my friends to go upstairs too. I opened the door and she's there, at the corner of the room. I came near her and asked her why then replied; "It was nothing." "Come on, tell me." "Okay. It's Victoria. I knew that she still wants you and loves you, you know how I feel that way?" "Yeah, but it doesn't mean that I will come back to her. And I love you." "I know that, but, I feel that you and Victoria will `get back together." "What? How can you say that? There's no way, okay?" She nodded. She and her friends plan to go to the mall so she left us; I think it's not yet okay.

So, the following day, I was a bit in a bad mood, so she asked me; "Why are you in a bad mood, Charles? I read your group message." "You know, about yesterday." "It's fine now." "I saw your face and you're still sad." "You know me; hard for me to change my mood immediately." "Okay." I smiled.

February 24th, after class, my friend invited us to watch some movies in their house, Scott is with us. In the middle of the movie, Stella's phone rang, it was a text message from Wen, asking for a help, maybe he and Olivia went into a fight again. So, she went outside and talked to him. After 10 minutes she came back; "Wen-Olivia fight again." "Oh." I said. It was already quarter to 10pm, so we decided to go home; Stella's mom could be home right now and will be concerned, so I walked her home.

_Stella is really a religious one, every day and night she reminds me to have my devotion, and she does too. Every Sunday, we go to church. I'm glad to have her, not just of her music but also her spiritual._

February 27th – I saw her group messages and she was like in bad mood and also related about me. So I did not talk to her for a while. The next group message she sent, our name or call sign 'Best' was removed, so I felt like she's letting go or don't love me anymore or I don't know. So I ignored her. The next few days; nothing has changed to the situation, Victoria started to ask me like 'do I still have a second chance?' and she was like bitter, and I know Stella will be mad. I saw Stella's group message with 'NAA' which means her codename for her previous crush, so I copied her, I put 'dos' (my previous crush too) on my group message as for my revenge, but Stella knew this because of Victoria who's always guessing. Victoria tells me that Stella doesn't feel happy with me anymore and I feel like Victoria's poisoning Stella's mind, telling untrue words about me.

One cold night in Dante's with Lemons, she's still ignoring me and I did the same thing too. When we were about to go home, Olivia told me to walk with Stella and talk to her. So I walked with her.

"Stella, I'm confused. Are you mad at me?"

"Yes. And you know what? I don't love you anymore." I stopped.

She turned around and said, "Sorry, I just don't love you no more."

**A/N: A bit cliffy, right? I'll post the next chapter if I'll receive a good and positive review :D thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2: Dante's Pizzeria

**Chapter 2: Dante's Pizzeria**

It broke my heart into a trillion pieces, and before she left me, I can see a tear roll down to her face. So I walked alone, think a song for her. Maybe she's not serious of what she said; maybe she's just mad that's why she said that. I don't know.

When I reached home, the rain poured down. I walked upstairs and think a song for her. I searched in my computer, relating to what happened. And yeah, I found 3 songs; 2 from Philippines and 1 in local, so I practiced them.

I finished the songs and it took an hour. So I texted the Lemons (except Stella, of course) that I'm planning to perform a song for Stella, and asking for their help, they all agreed.

(March 12 :)

The next day, after class, we practiced the songs, then after that, we immediately went to Dante's.

[Don't Love You No More (I'm Sorry)]

_For all the years that I've known you baby  
I can't figure out the reason why lately you've been acting so cold  
(didn't you say)  
If there's a problem we should work it out  
So why you giving me the cold shoulder now  
Like you don't even wanna talk to me girl  
(tell me)  
OK I know I was late again  
I made you mad and dinners thrown in (the bin)  
But why are you making this thing drag on so long  
(I wanna know)  
I'm sick and tired of this silly game  
(silly games)  
Don't think that I'm the only one here to blame  
It's not me here who's been going round slamming doors  
That's when you turned and said to me  
I don't care babe who's right or wrong  
I just don't love you no more._

_Rain outside my window pouring down  
What now, your gone, my fault, I'm sorry  
Feeling like a fool cause I let you down  
Now it's, too late, to turn it around  
I'm sorry for the tears I made you cry  
I guess this time it really is goodbye  
You made it clear when you said  
I just don't love you no more_

_I know that I made a few mistakes  
But never thought that things would turn out this way  
Cause I'm missing something now that your gone  
(I see it all so clearly)  
Me at the door with you in a state  
(in a state)  
Giving my reasons but as you look away  
I can see a tear roll down your face  
That's when you turned and said to me  
I don't care babe who's right or wrong  
I just don't love you no more._

_Rain outside my window pouring down  
What now, your gone, my fault, I'm sorry  
Feeling like a fool cause I let you down  
Now it's, too late, to turn it around  
I'm sorry for the tears I made you cry  
I guess this time it really is goodbye  
You made it clear when you said  
I just don't love you no more_

_Those simple words hit so hard  
They turned my whole world upside down  
Girl, you caught me completely off guard  
On that night you said to me  
I just don't love you no more_

_Rain outside my window pouring down  
What now, your gone, my fault, I'm sorry  
Feeling like a fool cause I let you down  
Now it's, too late, to turn it around  
I'm sorry for the tears I made you cry  
I guess this time it really is goodbye  
You made it clear when you said  
I just don't love you no more_

As the song finished, Stella left, running away, but I stopped her;

"Stella, please listen to this next song." So she stopped, but still standing, facing the opposite direction.

So I started to play the piano for intro…

[Let Me Be the One]

_Somebody told me you were leaving  
I didn't know  
Somebody told me you're unhappy  
But it doesn't show  
Somebody told me that you don't want me no more  
So you're walking out the door  
Nobody told me you've been crying  
Every night  
Nobody told me you'd been dying  
But didn't want to fight  
Nobody told me that you fell out of love from me  
So I'm setting you free_

_Let me be the one to break it up  
So you won't have to make excuses  
We don't need to find a set up where  
Someone wins and someone loses  
We just have to say our love was true  
But has now become a lie  
So I'm telling you I love you one last time  
And goodbye_

Stella looked back, looked at me.

_Somebody told me you still loved me  
Don't know why  
Nobody told me that you only  
Needed time to fly  
Somebody told me that you want to come back when  
Our love is real again_

_Let me be the one to break it up  
So you won't have to make excuses  
We don't need to find a set up where  
Someone wins and someone loses  
We just have to say our love was true  
But has now become a lie  
So I'm telling you I love you one last time  
And goodbye_

Then suddenly, Stella turned around, taking her leave.

_Just turn around and walk away_

_She stopped._

_You don't have to live like this  
But if you love me still then stay  
Don't keep me waiting for that final kiss  
We can work together through this test  
Or we can work through it apart  
I just need to get this off my chest  
That you will always have my heart  
Let me be the one_

_Let me be the one to break it up  
So you won't have to make excuses  
We don't need to find a set up where  
Someone wins and someone loses  
We just have to say our love was true  
But has now become a lie  
So I'm telling you I love you one last time  
And goodbye_

After that, Scott, Mo, Olivia and Wendell came up in the stage again.

[Before I Let You Go]

_I can still remember yesterday  
We were so in love in a special way  
And knowing that your love  
Made me feel oh so right_

_But now I feel lost  
Don't know what to do  
Each and everyday I think of you  
Holding back the tears  
I'm trying with all my might _

_Because you've gone and left me  
Standing all alone  
And I know I've got to face  
Tomorrow on my own  
But baby_

_Before I let you go  
I want to say I love you...  
I hope that you're listening  
'Coz it's true, baby...  
You'll be forever in my heart  
And I know that no one else will do  
So before I let you go  
I want to say I love you... _

_I wish that it could be  
Just like before  
I know I could've given you  
So much more  
Even though you know  
I've given you all my love_

_I miss your smile, I miss your kiss  
Each and everyday I reminisce  
'Coz baby it's you  
That I'm always dreaming of_

_Because you've gone and left me  
Standing all alone  
And I know I've got to face  
Tomorrow on my own  
But baby_

_Before I let you go  
I want to say I love you...  
I hope that you're listening  
'Coz it's true, baby...  
You'll be forever in my heart  
And I know that no one else will do  
So before I let you go  
I want to say I love you... _

_Cause letting love go is never easy  
But I love you so  
That's why I set you free  
I know someday, somehow  
I'll find a way  
To leave it all behind me  
Guess it wasn't meant to be my baby_

_Before I let you go  
I want to say I love you  
I hope that you're listening  
'Coz it's true, baby  
You'll be forever in my heart  
And I know that no one else will do  
So before I let you go  
I want to say...  
So before I let you go  
I want to say...  
I love you..._

After we perform, I asked her if I could talk to her, so we went outside.

"Uh… Stella? Are you still mad at me?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

**A.N: When I reviewed this, I was like 'wow' and said to myself; "Haha, Bianca, it's corny." but that's the flow, I just followed it.**


End file.
